


Crumbs of the Past

by SkyWrites



Category: Duck Game
Genre: Ducks, Gen, Guns, Video Game, noir, shitpost, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-02-03
Updated: 1950-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: My life is over. I only thirst for revenge. And I'm parched. I'll show them life's not all it's quacked up to be.





	Crumbs of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to shitpost. This is based off of the deepest lore of Duck Game.

The taste of ash and bile sat on my tongue. Before me lay a mass of bloodied guts, a heap of something once a man, smeared on the pavement like a scum incrusted garbage bag. My only friend on this god forsaken planet, barely even recognizable. I knew it was him. It fit the bill.

Steaming rain poured down on the alleyway over us, his coppery blood spilling over into the street, my friend washing away into the grime and filth of the sewers. His stench was vile, I felt vomit chocke my throat as I looked down at him. Must have been days he lay here, abandoned and forgotten. But I wouldn’t forget.

I won’t forget you.

A single tear fell down my cheek. The last tear I would ever cry, the last feeling I would ever feel. I hunched over his miserable corpse and whispered a final farewell to my friend. “ _Quack._ ” They’d pay for this. I’d make them remember the name Wumbo Von Killduck, or my name wasn’t Dicks Fucking Dickerson.

* * *

Construction machines buzzed and hummed silently in the night, red skeletons of buildings a bloody foreshadowing of what was to come. The men who killed my friend patrolled the building, despite the rain. Webbed feet waddled against wet steel. They guarded their boss, the one standing tall in his trench coat. Most of this looming figure was shadowed, but when lightning illuminated the air, the scars of battle shone through his rippling muscled body. A crimson glow lit his cigar end as he puffed hot air into another man’s bill. Something was going down.

“Quack,” he quacked, his voice harsh and full of malice.

The other, smaller man trembled in his feathers, eyes reflecting the reaper himself. “Quack!” He gurgled.

_Drugs._

A deal was going down. Not a good one by the look of it. The weaker one’s neck snapped in the blink of an eye before the boss. Lightning and thunder roared, bended beneath his will, and through it all, I saw the glimmer of his nametag over his scarred chest. _Murderfucker_.

“Quack,” he ordered his henchmen, who quickly disposed of the body by tossing it over the side. Another suicide they’d say. The police didn’t care. They were in the pocket of the drug lord, or too afraid to oppose him. No one dared stand up to him. No one but me.

I felt the cool touch of my pistol at my side, the only thing I could trust in this despicable world. A life without Wumbo wasn’t one worth living, anyway. I had nothing more to lose. One of the boss’s men waddled too far from his patrol, probably sure no one would attack, probably hoping for another sniff of his _drugs._

You always remember your first. I had never killed a man before. I’ll always remember the way his eyes shone as the muzzle of my pistol exploded through his skull, plastering bits of feathers and blood upon steel. His body flew backwards, flipping and tumbling like a child’s doll in a rough breeze. A typical death for a man such as him, and one I would know soon.

His body flopped to the ground, his death throes finally through. _Looks like his goose… wasn’t all it was quacked up to be._

The other gang members wouldn’t be so easy. I heard the boss roar orders to his men, the sound of cocked guns and clanking metal over his barks. “Quack.” I felt my very soul shiver at the sound. His words were filled with a darkness, a sad howl of one who knew my own suffering, of one who too had nothing to live for. “Quack.”

Soon they were upon me, shotguns blazing through the night sky, shooting iron into the stars, hoping to kill whoever was foolish enough to oppose them. I dodged to the side. I shot my pistol wildly, my hands crackling with lightning. They went down in a mess of blood, their bodies spiraling into the distance.

The boss slammed his fist into the steel bars, red metal bending to his pressure. “Quack,” he swore, ordering his top sniper assassin to finish the job.

The sniper nodded silently, his great blue eyes shining with a power I had never seen. I felt the dot of his laser sight above my bill, the clink of the bullet with my name on it as he pulled the trigger. Good god, this guy was good. I had seen this before, a power only spoken of in legends. _Senpai had noticed him._

I slid to the ground, the bullet grazing against my cheek, a rush of adrenalin pumping through me as I fired my pistol with an accuracy that could only be described as default pistol accuracy. I heard the _click_ _click_ of my trigger finger, realizing the magazine was empty. The sniper’s bright blue eyes glowed under the moonlight, another bullet loading into his own gun.

I wasn’t bread yet.

Wumbo, forgive me, your last gift would have to be lost to avenge you. My pistol shone under a blast of lightning and thunder, defeating the screams of the fallen. I threw with every ounce of my being, the pistol spinning towards its target with the speed of Thor’s hammer. Before the sniper could pull the trigger, the pistol landed squarely against his forehead, knocking the gun out of his wings and into my own.

The laser sight trained on those wide shining eyes, baffled at his soon to be demise. _He was about to be the ugliest duckling_. I shot the shot, and the sniper’s lifeless body tumbled out into the distance, a lone dove flapping over his crumbled corpse beautifully.

It was just me and him now. The boss grit his billed teeth together, fists trembling with a powerful rage. “Quack,” he cursed. _It’ll be YEARS before you can face me, kid! “Quack.”_

I knocked another slug into the chamber, which I also managed to have because that was just how snipers fucking worked. I wondered to myself is this guy was a doctor, because he was clearly a quack. The laser sight trained on his skull, only the light of his cigar highlighting the shadowy features of his scarred bill.

A shot rang out. His body slumped over, lifeless eyes staring into the rain. It was over. I waddled over to the corpse of the drug lord and hunched over his body. Something wasn’t right. When a man dies, his body is meant to fly backwards, a representation of our own lack of flight, a beautiful sonata of our own tragic lives, a very clear metaphor for flying to heaven. Also, there was no blood.

Lightning crashed into my skull, and the boss’s bill contorted into a twisted grin. _Not even close, baby._ “Quack,” he whispered, his poetic words stunning my very being. In a flash, he reached for the netgun hidden in his trench coat and fired. Plastic constricted my movements, constricted my very lungs. I was essentially bagged and tagged and ready to be sold for a delicious low price.

His teeth shone under the cigar’s light. A low guttural laugh escaped his beak. “Quack.” But he didn’t kill me. Not yet. _I like your style._

In the next instant, he leaped off the building. Did this guy have a quack in his skull!? A rumbling vibrated the very earth beneath my elastic imprisonment. A space rocket shot out, and Murderfucker gripped the ladder, laughing all the way. “Quack!” He taunted, as smoke billowed from the rocket’s end and his cigar.

I couldn’t let him get away. I had nothing left but the thirst for revenge. And I was parched.

My muscles bulged, my veins popped, and the bag constricting me exploded into a thousand pieces. Conveniently, there was a jetpack next to me, because that’s just fucking normal, all right.

I strapped it on my back and felt the heat of its power against my webbed feet as I soared after. The drug lord’s eyes went wide, and his cigar dropped out of his slacked jaw. He witnessed the deadly instinct in my eyes. I clasped onto the metal bars of the rocket, my feathers slick with sweat and blood.

The earth was beneath us now, a serene blue in a dark black, stars twinkling like diamonds in the distance. I took in a deep breath of the space air, which is definitely a thing, and fought against the millions of tons of force against me as I slowly climbed the ladder towards the boss.

“Quack!” He cried, an emerald laser beam whirring past my beak, scorching my feathers and leaving my skin a golden flakey brown.

“ _Quack_!!” I cried back, in a torment that I knew only he could understand. “Quack, quack, quack quack quackquackquakwuackwquawckwuackwquwakcuwqcuawkcuqkauckquack!”

It was then I saw it. I recognized those eyes. His laser pistol quivered, but he couldn’t pull the trigger.

_Brother!_

What were the odds, that _this_ Murderfucker was the Murderfucker I had grown up with all those years ago! I thought he had died in that freak lake explosion!

“Quack!” I cried again, climbing closer. Did he forget about our times in the pond!? The days we spent pruning our feathers in the refreshing lake, eating seed, and even sneaking a few bread crumbs, despite our mother’s protest!? “Quack Quack!!!”

I felt a splash against my head. Tears streamed down his face. “Quack!” He screamed back, his voice hoarse with pain. No, it didn’t matter. He was too far gone. The drugs had taken him. The thrill of breadcrumbs had made him insane with power, destroyed that brother I had loved long ago. This wasn’t the Murderfucker I had grown up with.

He stuffed his bill full of the drugs, the bread crumbs, the man was absolutely quackers! The bread dried his tears, soaked up the last bit of my brother with it. He pulled the trigger on his laser pistol, energy beams whizzing by my feathers as the rocket pressed ever further into space.

I clambered to the right, digging my finger nails into the smooth metal, desperate to find any crevice as I tried to dodge his wild bullets. That was when my wings felt a smooth wrapping paper. A hidden gift! But why!? Maybe… maybe Murderfucker had secretly hoped someone would put him out of his misery. Only I could do this. I quickly unwrapped the present, despite the onslaught of lasers. I felt the hot metal in my arms, its power would be just what I needed to end this. The flamethrower.

Murderfucker saw this, his gullet stuffed with yet ever more breadcrumbs, his muscles exploding out of his trench coat now. “ ** _QUACK_**!” he screamed, his roar piercing through the voids of space, blotting out the stars themselves. He tossed the puny laser pistol. He had an ultimate weapon. There were no more games. I pressed forward, but I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw the weapon gleam under the earth’s blue.

The quad laser.

His quacking laughs wouldn’t stop, his veins pulsed with a power of a god’s. He aimed the future technology at me, a dead gleam in his eye as he howled and pulled the trigger. The brightly colored pixel slowly loomed forwards towards me! Jumping was useless! I was as good as dead!

Maybe that was true. But I could still take him with me. I still had time before the bullet’s incredible speed struck me down. I climbed up the ladder, just beneath the gasping mass that my brother had become, an animal lost to the breadcrumbs. The bullet drew ever closer to me, but I still had time. I pulled the trigger, and the orange hot flames shot out into the vacuum of space above me, burning bright in the space oxygen.

“Quack!!” My brother screamed in pain, the flames enveloping him. “Quack!! Quack quack!!!” But even the power of breadcrumbs couldn’t save him now, only stuffing him further, making him ever tastier in the end. Soon his body dissipated into space, a flakey brown delicacy, a dish for the aliens now.

I had done it. I stared forward as the quad laser sped towards me, knowing I would never be able to dodge it.

I looked down at earth, at the floating remnants of my brother. _Wumbo. This is what you wanted right?_ I closed my eyes as the bullet zoomed ever closer, my body already burning away as well. _This is my promise, I made to you._

With my final breath, my final moment, I smiled, knowing it was all over. “Quack…” _See ya, space duck._

 _Ding_! +1

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of references man, I don't know. You got like Cowboy Bebop, and Videogamedunky, and like Shadow the Hedgehog, and also references to Duck Game so like yeah ok thanks[ I love you. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bmJpnhHlDs)


End file.
